The Fandom Games: Throwing Water
by macedonia1745
Summary: This is book one of two. It's written by Phoenicia, I was just the editor. There is: Gerita, PruCan, Aushun, SwissAus, Spamano, Percabeth, Clace, Malec, Solangelo, and God only knows how many more couples. I'll list the couples from each district before the chapter of that district's reapings. Some of these are only if you're obsessed and read into it too much.


I listed all of the pairings for Hetalia in the description... I think. Let me know if I mi- OH, YOU FORGOT FrUk!- Thanks, Northy. I really needed that.- Aw, Alex, you're welcome.- Shut up.- Okay.

"ITALIA!"

Italy opened his eyes to see Germany standing over him.

"Oh, hey Germany! Isn't it too early to be getting up?" Italy said sleepily.

"Today is the reapings. Get out of bed and get ready."

"But Germany...the reapings don't start until 10:00 and it's only 5:00."

"Italy, today is an important day. If it helps, I've called off training for today."

Italy opened his eyes at this. Germany never called off training, not even on holidays. But that didn't mean he was getting up.

"That means we should sleep in!" Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and dragged him into bed with him.

"Fine...five more minutes..." Germany said in defeat.

"YAY!"

2 hours later

Italy opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the windows. He looked over Germany's shoulder to see the alarm clock, which read 7:03 in blinking green numbers. Suddenly, Italy remembered what day it was.

"Germany! Doitsu, wake up!"

"What is it, Italia?"

"We... may have slept in a bit..." Italy said, watching as Germany looked at the clock and covering his ears, knowing what would happen when Germany saw the time.

"...ITALIA!"

Later that day

Italy and Germany walked down the street to the conference building that had been repurposed by the Capitol for the reapings today. It was located in Switzerland, for his neutrality, but Italy knew Switzerland had been opposed to it. No nation wanted this kind of thing to be held in their country. Thinking about this, he wondered just how many counties there were.

"Germany, how many nations are there?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering."

"Because of the reapings?" Italy nodded. He knew there were a lot of different countries, plus all of the micronations, but he still worried that either his or Germany's name would be picked. And even though he knew Germany was strong, they knew nothing about the other districts. Plus there were going to be 74 tributes this year. The odds of making it out were incredibly low.

"Italy, neither of us are going to be picked." Germany said, stopping to hug Italy. Italy returned the hug, neither of them noticing the random people stopping to stare at them. None of the humans knew what was happening today, just as they knew nothing about their nations having personifications. Humans were never told about anything, except for the very few world leaders trusted with the secret. These humans always wondered whether they could die. The truth was, no one knew. They knew a nation could fade when their country died, like Rome and Germania, but some still stayed, like Prussia. Many of the nations had speculated about what would happen if one of them died, if a new personification would be born, or worse, the entire nation and everyone in it would die. They would find out soon enough.

"Even if we aren't picked, what if one our friends is? Like Prussia, or Japan, or Hungary, or-"

"Italy. There's no use in wondering what will happen. We will deal with it when and if it happens, it won't help to worry now." Italy knew Germany was right, but he knew he wouldn't stop worrying, and as they broke out of their hug and continued down the street towards the World Meeting, he saw in Germany's eyes that he was worried too.

Time skip to meeting

The meeting room was quite large, as it had been built to accommodate and house almost all of the nations during a meeting, which could go on for almost a month at a time until they finally got things done. But even so, Italy had never seen it so full. He had also never seen it so quiet. Almost all the nations were there already, sitting in their seats around the conference table. Even the micronations were there, and Italy wondered if anyone had told them what was going on. He and Germany made their way to the side of the room, next to Japan. Japan didn't even look up as they sat down. Italy noticed half of the other nations doing the same, or staring across the room at family and friends. They had been told where to sit, and no one dared to disobey. He and Germany had been among the last to arrive, so almost all the nations were here already. The only ones he could see missing were Prussia, who was supposed to sit next to Germany, and America, who was always late. He couldn't imagine him being late this time though, they all knew what the consequences of that were.

Suddenly he noticed Prussia sit down next to Germany, for once not saying anything. It was then that Italy realized just how quiet the room was. The only sound he could hear was the sound of some of the younger nations crying. That answered the question of whether or not someone had told them what was happening. But it was so quiet. Not even France and England were arguing, although they didn't look to happy to be sitting next to each other. The only person who did look happy to be here was Russia. He still had his creepy smile on his face, but for once it wasn't aimed at one of the Baltics. He was, instead, smiling at the front of the room. Following his gaze, Italy looked towards the front of the room to see a large platform. In fact, it didn't even look like it would fit through the door, which made him wonder how they got it in here. Standing on top of it was a fangirl.

She looked almost like a normal person, except she looked like she might die of excitement. Really, was she so happy to be sentencing at least five of them to death? So that was who Russia was looking at. Italy suddenly wished they had let Russia bring his faucet. But no, they had taken anything that could be used as a weapon, which was no doubt why Switzerland looked like he was about to kill something. He probably would have, had Liechtenstein not been sitting next to him. They'd done a really good job of it, too. They had found all eight of Germany's guns and his twelve knives. Looking back towards the front, he saw that there were also two T.V screens, and a huge glass ball, with what looked like hundreds of tiny, neatly folded pieces of paper. He guessed that there were probably almost 200 slips of paper, which seemed pretty accurate looking around the table. Normally there weren't as many nations here, but they had managed to find a big enough table to fit all of them. He wondered if they had had Sweden help build it, but looking at Sweden, he didn't seem the type to help the fangirls.

Italy looked over at the clock on the wall, and noticed that there were only five minutes left. America still hadn't come. He caught England glancing at the door, and had it been any other day he would have laughed at him actually being worried for his former colony. France looked at the door too, and they shared a worried glance. France whispered something to England, who didn't look very convinced, but looked away from the door. Italy hoped America wouldn't be late. Even if they had been on opposing sides once, he really didn't want to see a nation die.

Two minutes until the meeting was scheduled to start, the door opened, drawing the attention of every nation in the room.

"I'M THE HERO!" America screamed, running to his seat, and collapsing in it exactly 1 minute before the meeting began.

"America, why are you so late?" England asked, ignoring the hero comment.

"What do you mean dude? I still have like 30 seconds! I could've eaten three more burgers and still been here on time!"

"America, this is not the time to be late."

"For once I agree with England. We all read those messages, you know very well what could've happened had you been late."

"Aw, come on, they wouldn't kill a country!"

"I do believe that is what they are here to do, non?" France remarked quietly. "And keep your voice down."

Italy thought America looked like he was about to make a sarcastic remark, but was silenced by an extremely loud voice from the front of the room.

"Welcome to the first ever Fandom Games, and may the force be ever in your favor!" the fangirl squealed. "Now, since this is the first, like, ever it totally needs to be special! So instead of the normal two tributes, a girl and a boy,from each district, there's going to be six, and because you guys have so few girls, they could be girls or boys! But you already knew that! So, let's get right to it!" She giggled. "Oh wait, I totally forgot to tell you my name! I'm the awesome Blaze!" She laughed, ignoring the stares from around the room, and the one pair of very angry red eyes staring right at her.

"Hey, I never said you could be awesome! Only me and my friends are allowed to be awesome!" Prussia said, jumping to his feet, his brother desperately trying to hold him down.

"Bruder, you're going to get us killed!" Germany whispered, and Italy really wished he had his white flag with him. The stares they were getting from the guards couldn't mean anything good.

"Oh, hey, you must totally be that Prussia guy, right? I completely forgot! Hehehehe, how rude of me!" she laughed. Italy thought that her laugh was getting really annoying. He thought it sounded a little like a dying cat.

"Oh, you did not-"

"PRUSSIA!"

Italy whimpered and tried to hide beneath the table. By now the rest of the nations were staring either at Germany and Prussia or at the fangirl, who was still smiling. She looked a bit like Russia, who was currently having a staring contest with her.

"It's all right, you don't have to kill them." Blaze said to her guards. "We're just here to have fun! Speaking of fun, we should like totally get started! Aren't you all so excited! I mean, you must all completely hate each other, after all the wars and stuff! Isn't that right?" she said, creepy smile rivaling even Russia's. When no one answered her, she looked disappointed.

"Well, let's get going then! Remember, no volunteering until the end!" she said, walking over to the glass ball. Suddenly the room went completely silent. No one dared speak as she reached into the ball, and picked what seemed to be the first slip of paper she touched.

"And our very first tribute is..."

"Italy Veneziano!" she read, looking up from the slip of paper to scan the crowd.

Italy stood, not believing that this could be real. Hundreds of papers, and his was the one she grabbed. He looked across the room to his brother, Romano, who stared at him in shock. Italy couldn't stand to look at him anymore, and he walked slowly to the front of the room. He didn't dare look at Germany, he knew that if he did he would turn around and run back to him. So he forced himself to walk past him and stare blankly at the front of the room. He felt all the nations staring at him, but couldn't bring himself to care. There were only a few who mattered anyway, and he had promised himself he wouldn't look back.

It seemed like the walk to the front took an eternity, although it probably only took a minute. He slowly walked up the steps, and in the back of his mind, he wondered why he wasn't crying. He figured he must be in shock. That's what Germany would say. No! He couldn't think about Germany! If he did...

The walk up the steps was too short, and he found himself in front of Blaze, who was smiling like a maniac. He wondered if she even knew what she had just done. Looking into her eyes though, he knew she did. She offered out her hand for him to shake, but Italy instead turned away from her to stand in his place. That turned out to be a bad idea though, because he could not look away from the nations. The first person he saw was Romano, who was still staring at him, with silent tears running down his cheeks. Spain hugged him, and Romano turned away to hug him back. Then he had no choice but to meet Germany's eyes. And he couldn't stop himself from crying. Germany just looked at him, and Italy knew he planned to volunteer for him. He wanted to scream at him not to, but he could not speak. Before he knew it, Blaze had picked the next piece of paper.

"Our second tribute is..."

"Germany!"

No... It couldn't be... He had heard wrong. But Germany stood, walking swiftly to the front. He completely ignored Blaze, almost slapping her in the face as he walked past her. And then Germany was hugging him. Italy buried his face in Germany's shoulder and cried, because with 74 tributes, they were not going to make it out alive.

"You promised. You promised neither of us would be picked!" Italy sobbed.

"I know. I know." And even though he couldn't see it, Italy knew Germany was crying too. Too soon, Germany stood back up, pulling Italy with him. Too soon, they had to face the other nations again. Because Blaze, still grinning even though half of the other countries were crying too, was reaching her hand into the ball again. This time, she waited what seemed like forever before finally drawing out a slip of paper.

"And our third tribute is..."

"Prussia!"

Italy heard Germany gasp, and watched as Prussia, who had been crying, looked up in shock. Italy couldn't take it and he collapsed into Germany's arms. He didn't care how many cameras they had, or how many people were watching, he just couldn't take it anymore. Germany hugged him, and soon he felt Prussia hug them both, his red eyes shining with tears. And Blaze watched, laughing. Laughing because she knew she was ruining their lives. Laughing because she didn't care. They stood up again, Italy drying his eyes, and watched as Blaze picked the next name. Because as much as they didn't want to watch, they couldn't tear their eyes away.

"The next tribute is..."

"Austria!"

Italy was looking at the crowd then, and he saw Austria's fearful look, as he stood and walked to the front. To his credit, he did not cry, but Italy saw the fear in his gaze, and realized Austria did not expect to survive a day in the arena. Italy would have cried, if he had had any tears left to cry. Instead he just felt empty. Were they going to take everything away from him? Would anyone he loved survive these Games? He watched numbly as Blaze walked back to the ball and chose the second to last name.

"And fifth is..."

"Hungary!"

Hungary looked almost excited to be chosen, running quickly up the steps. Blaze looked pleased to have someone actually happy, and held out her hand for Hungary to shake. Hungary smiled politely, looking like she was going to take it, before drawing back her hand and slapping Blaze in the face. Hard. Blaze screamed in pain, calling for her guards, but Hungary had already walked over to her ex-husband to comfort him. Italy would have laughed, if he had not known that they would all be dead by the end of this. Blaze recovered, and turned away quickly, shooing off her guards, but Italy saw the handprint shaped mark on her cheek before she stormed over to the ball, grabbing whichever name was on top.

"Canada!" she said angrily, purposely shooting a glare at Hungary, who smiled sweetly back at her. She probably would have waved too, if she hadn't been busy hugging Austria.

Italy saw Canada stand, his brother America staring in horror. He thought he even saw France cry, before he turned away to hug America. In fact, he was so busy looking at the crowd, he didn't notice Prussia crying as well, until Canada walked up the steps and collapsed into him, crying. They hugged, and Italy finally realized why Prussia hadn't been spending as much time at home anymore. Italy looked at Germany, who looked almost as shocked as he did.

"Prussia-" Canada started to say, but was interrupted by Prussia's sobbing.

"Not you too, why... Why is everyone I love being sentenced to death!?" Prussia said, looking at Blaze furiously. He let go of Canada, walking purposely towards her.

"GUARDS!" she screamed, but was cut off by Prussia's fist slamming into her throat.

"Shut up!" he snarled at her, as she fell to the ground, trying to cover her face. Prussia started kicking her until she let go, then punched her in the face. Italy almost felt sorry for her when he realized what had happened to the guards, wondering how exactly Hungary had gotten her frying pan back. Prussia just kept punching her, and Italy was pretty sure her entire face was broken. Germany didn't even do anything to hold his brother back, and instead stood silently beside Italy. Pretty soon, more guards entered the room, pushing past the nations that were either hiding, or cheering on Prussia and Hungary. Well, at least the cameras were still on. He wondered what the fangirls were thinking right now. He almost laughed. The conference room had turned into a full on battle, some taking cover under the table, but most of the nations were fighting. In the fangirls' world, nations may be able to die, but they'd forgotten that this wasn't their world. Although they could kill the nations, they would just come back. But soon enough, there were enough guards, and they overpowered the nations still fighting. They pulled Prussia and Hungary off of Blaze, who looked like she had gotten into a fight with a meat grinder, and helped her to her feet. One of them poked their gun at Italy's back, and he realized they were escorting them out. They were lead out of the building, to a smaller one Italy recognized as a train station. There were no cameras waiting for them, and Italy realized they must be early. The fangirls probably hadn't expected a full on revolt. But then again, they were nations. Had they really expected them to just sit back and watch? They were led onto the train as soon as it arrived, and left on their own. Italy wondered where the fangirl Capitol was. It had always been kept a secret, and nothing from the pictures on T.V revealed anything except tall, modern buildings. So they sat and waited, because what else was there to do?


End file.
